


Falling

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Husk is falling for Angel, and he really does not know how to handle it
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on some headcanons by one of my fave Angelhusk providers, summerskwtch. I hope they like it!

Angel was telling a story about something he and Cherri did the other day, but Husk wasn't listening. He was caught up in watching Angel's eyes light up, watching how his mouth curled up at the edges when he really smiled, how his hair bounced slightly with his overly dramatic gestures. Angel looked really happy now. It was a rare sight. Most days when Angel stopped by the bar to talk to Husk after work, he was pretty down. Maybe that was why Husk was just now noticing all these things. Yeah, that was it. Angel was just generally sad in front of him. His attention was drawn once again to Angel's eyes as Angel laughed so hard he had to bring up one of his hands to wipe away tears. Angel's eyes crinkled around the edges when he truly laughed. Most people only saw his fake laughs, the ones he surely must have to practice, because he was expected to laugh at the idiotic things people said to him or risk Valentino's wrath.

Husk realized he'd been tuned out for most of this story, and fortunately began paying attention again just as Angel was wrapping it up. Angel laughed, so Husk laughed too. "Alright Husky, it's been fun, but this girl's gotta go get her beauty rest. I'll see ya in the mornin'." He leaned across the bar and pecked Husk on the cheek, before turning and flouncing upstairs.

Husk could still feel where his lips had touched his cheek, and shakily lifted a hand to touch the spot. His heart felt all fluttery inside. He sat down heavily on one of the stools. What was the deal? No way was he catching feelings for the spider. As he was fond of reminding everyone, he'd lost the ability to love years ago. This was fine. He was fine. He'd just probably had too much to drink. That could be the only explanation for this evening. As he thought back over it, he felt his face heat up, as he remembered the way he'd not only not heard Angel's story, but tuned it out in favor of straight up staring at him! He shook his head. He just needed sleep. No fuckin' way was he going down this rabbithole again.

\---

The next morning, he was back down in the bar before anyone else. He figured maybe some rearranging of the bar area would be a good distraction from his thoughts. Of which there were none. He was decidedly Not thinking about anything. 

Some time later, his head snapped up at the sound of all too familiar heels clicking down the stairs. "Hey Husky!" Angel called from across the lobby. Husk felt his heart start beating faster than he'd like it to. "Hey Legs," he called back. Just because he was apparently having a crisis didn't mean he couldn't say hi. Angel took a seat in front of him. "Can I get a bloody mary, sweetie?" Husk groaned inwardly. Had Angel always called him these little names, and he'd just never noticed? He quickly made Angel's drink, and plunked it on the bar in front of him. "Thanks, Husky, today's gonna fuckin' suck."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Husk found himself wishing he wasn't getting pulled into a conversation. He was feeling way too mixed up inside.  
Angel sighed. "Oh, you know, Val's got me booked for waaaay longer than usual, probably as punishment for some shit that I don't even remember. I'm sure I have it comin' though. C'est la vie," he finished, going for light and just missing the mark. 

"La vie," Husk deadpanned, then, "Angel. You do not deserve any of the shit you get put through at work. You got me?" Angel looked up, surpsied by Husk's sharp tone. "I mean it," Husk continued. "You tell me who I gotta fuck up, and I'll do it."

A genuine smile split Angel's face then. "Husky, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'll keep it in mind, but I don't want you gettin' hurt neither." Husk felt his face heat up again. He needed to get a handle on this thing.

Angel's eyes flicked down to his phone, and then back up at Husk. "I'll see you tonight, baby." With that, he was out the door, leaving Husk with an empty glass and a heart full of emotions.

Husk took a deep breath to steady himself. He could not feel this way. It wouldn't end well for anyone. Angel was too good and too sweet and too beautiful to get hurt by him. (Fuck, there went those thoughts again). He couldn't bear the pain of hurting Angel. Everyone else hurt Angel, and he sure as shit wasn't going to add himself to that list. He was just going to have to avoid Angel for a little while. He could do that. Just til these...feelings went away. And they would. It would break his heart to not see Angel, but he'd break his own heart before his.

\---

Husk spent the day tracking down Charlie and asking if he could have the night off from the front desk this evening. He told her it was because he was tired. The last thing he needed was her big doe eyes looking at him in concern. He knew she meant well, but her overbearing motherly nature could be a bit much for him sometimes. Once that was taken care of, he grabbed some bottles from the bar and headed up to his room, planning to hide and get drunk.

Around 11, there came the expected knock on his door. "Husky?" Angel called through the door. "You okay in there? Charlie said you weren't feeling well." Husk was drunk, but not drunk enough to stop his stomach from flipping over and his heart speeding up at the sound of Angel's voice. Jesus, he had it bad. "Can I come in?" Angel tried again. Husk didn't say anything, hoping Angel would assume he was passed out and go away. Angel knocked again, and then sighed. "Alright, sleep it off. Text me if you need anything. I'll be up." Husk heard his footsteps retreating down the hall, and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

\---

The next few days passed in much the same way. Husk made himself scarce when he knew Angel would be in the lobby, whether it was before or after work. The couple times he saw Charlie, she caught his eye with a knowing look, but thankfully didn't say anything to him. It was all seeming to be a big waste of time anyway. Angel kept checking on him every night, and Husk was still having this...warmth flood over him at even just the sound of his voice.

The third night, Angel pounded on Husk's door. "Husk! Open up! We need to talk!" He sounded angry. Just days before, Husk had told him he wouldn't hurt him, and here he was. Hurting him. He was no better than those pieces of shit Angel dealt with at work every day and every night. This was exactly why he wished he couldn't feel love. No matter the approach, Angel was getting hurt.

He groaned and said, "C'mon in, kid." Angel opened the door with a bang. "Why the fuck ya been avoidin' me? Am I that awful? I fuckin' knew ya was lyin'. You said you would fuck up anyone who hurt me, and then just ghost me? I do somethin' to ya? One of Val's goons make ya an offer you couldn't refuse?" Husk was sitting on his bed, feeling unbelievably shitty. He stood up and shot back with "Maybe I just need a break sometimes! Not every fuckin' thing's about you, Angel."

Angel glared at him. "Sure fuckin' feels personal, Husker. Charlie's a shit liar. Besides, I know ya been talkin' to everyone else when I'm not here. Ya disappear to your room the second I get in. And don't even bother to deny it, I saw you through the window on my way in tonight."

Husk took in an angry breath to retort, but what came out was, "Well, maybe I'm avoidin' ya because I like ya, and I don't know what to do about it!" He immediately slapped his hands over his mouth. He had not meant to blurt that out. He'd meant to say something to hurt Angel, to get him away for good.

Angel's mouth fell open. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Husk felt his face heat up, and looked away. He could not believe he'd just said that. His heart was pounding mile a minute, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was twisting his claws together, when he felt Angel take one of his paws. "Husky," he said softly. Husk closed his eyes tight. "Husky, look at me," Angel said in a near whisper. Husk waited a few seconds, then slowly met Angel's eyes with his own. Angel began gently rubbing his fingers over Husk's claws. It was actually really nice. His eyes never left Husk's. He leaned forward a bit so their foreheads were touching. "Husky..." he breathed.

"Yeah Legs?" Husk whispered back. "I really like you, Husk. I've liked you since day one." Husk let out a little surprised laugh. "You? Liked me?" Angel chuckled. "Obviously. I hit on you within five seconds of meeting you. What did you think?" Husk closed his eyes. "That you were way outta my league, and that you must just be making fun of me."

Angel shook his head. "Uh uh, baby, I was serious." Husk felt a pleasant shiver steal over him. This had to be a dream. Things like this didn't happen to him.

"Hey Husky," Angel said, squeezing Husk's paw between his own hands. "Please don't freak out, but this is the best thing that's happened to me in years." As he was speaking, Husk's gaze was drawn to his lips, and in that moment he decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned into Angel, closing the gap between their mouths.

Angel made a little surprised noise, but opened his mouth for Husk. The second his tongue touched Angel's, Angel moaned. His hands moved away from Husk's, and ran up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Husk found his hands snaking around Angel's waist, and pulling him close. When they pulled back for air, Angel was smiling Husk's favorite smile. It reached his eyes and made little crinkles around them.

"Damn Husk, you really are a kitty," he said, and Husk had to laugh. Angel kissed him again, quickly and softly. "I've been wanting to do this for so long," he sighed against Husk's mouth. Husk moved his paw up to card his claws through the hair on the back of Angel's head. Angel closed his eyes and smiled again. Husk really did love his smile. He said as much, causing Angel to blush and smile even wider. "Husky! That's so sweet!" Husk laughed, delighted to see Angel flustered. 

Angel draped his arms around Husk's shoulders and hugged him tight. "I'm really happy, baby," he said, the smile still evident in his voice. Husk held him just as tightly. "Me too, Legs, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend has loved Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty for as long as I've known her and at some point in the movie, when he smiles at Aurora he gets little crinkles around his eyes, which she s c r e a m s about, and i included them here bc that's one of my fave little true love things that's always kind of in the back of my mind
> 
> god and not to age myself but I was 100% thinking about Win a Date With Tad Hamilton with Angel's smile


End file.
